He Knew Her Best
by Mopsy-Spiral
Summary: Not everyone was happy with the relationship the Doctor had with baby Melody. The Doctor couldn't help it if he just knew her best.


_I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters._

* * *

><p>The light was soft in the room, a slight breeze from the ceiling fan moving the mobile hanging above the crib. The crib looked ancient, age darkened wood covered in what most people would consider runes, but to the Doctor, his native language. That bow-tie wearing, fez loving man stared fondly at the crib, smiling slightly at his name painted in gold.<p>

"I will teach you how to read this," he whispered as he leaned over the crib, his hand resting lightly on the head of the infant laying there. "I will teach you so much"

The baby girl giggled at the touch, reaching her arms up towards the man. She was all smiles as the Doctor lifted her up, his face changing to match hers. She gurgled as the man bounced her around, making funny faces and silly noises. He was her favorite as he always seemed to understand her. Her mum and dad tried, but it often took them a while to figure out what she wanted. This man here, he always knew what she wanted and needed.

"Not interupting anything, am I?" The voice came from the door and the Doctor turned to see Rory standing there, staring at them. His expression was unreadabale, something the Doctor had noticed he had been working on.

"Not at all Rory," he was a bit uncomfortable. The little girl in his hand noticed his change in countenance, not that she knew that word, and instantly changed herself to match his mood. Rory noticed the new somber atmosphere.

"I feel like I'm breaking up a party," he waved arms around, taking on the entire room, which seemed to have darkened, the air now eerily still.

The Doctor didn't know how to respond. He knew Rory didn't exactly approve of the relationship he had with their daughter, who he took to calling River while Rory and Amy where still calling her Melody. The little girl had told him that she preferred the sound of River to Melody. That was just one of the many things Rory didn't appreciate about him being around his daugher.

Keeping quiet, the Doctor placed River back in his old crib. Amy had fought for the Doctor to allow him to use that crib in the baby room of the TARDIS. Rory wanted nothing to do with it, but Amy was stubborn and won out in the end. The mobile spinning over her head was another product of the Doctor, something that he made himself especially for her.

The Doctor straightened up, but didn't turn around to face the man in the door. Instead, he fumbled with the pockets of his jacket, pretending that he was looking for something. Then he moved to the dresser, keeping his back turned to Rory. He couldn't keep this up forever, he knew, but he would try his damnest.

"Doctor" Rory's voice was stern and so the Doctor finally turned to face him.

"I don't know what you want from me." He started, "I can't help it if she likes me! She just smiles and I melt and she tells me what she wants and I can't help but give it to her. And that little giggle, it's the happiest noise in the universe. I should know, I've been across the universe. And her little fingers and toes, just too adorable! I know planets that would worship her." He stopped himself as Rory was still standing in the door, just staring, or perhaps glaring is more apt, at him.

"She's my daughter you know," he finally stepped into the room and made his way over to the crib. "Mine and Amy's."

"I know, I know" the Doctor edged his way around the room, keeping the greatest amount of distance between him and Rory as possible. " I never thought otherwise. And I think that's magnificent."

"Good" Rory sounded relieved, as if he just needed that little bit of reassurance. "Good." Everything was a little awkward now, everything reverted back to that still silence.

"I'll...just leave you two to it then." The Doctor left the nursery, watching Rory hover over the little girl laying there. There was something special about that little family and he hoped they never forgot that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> Thanks to my sister for being my beta, and for wanting me to write something along these lines, though I surprised her.

Please, let me know what you think! And thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
